ddzppffandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Zmyślony przyjaciel
thumb|250pxZmyślony przyjaciel (mniej znany jako wymyślony przyjaciel; ang. imaginary friend) – wytwór imaginacji, lecz w przeciwieństwie do świata rzeczywistego, w serialu animowanym Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster jest to antropomorficzna rasa i żywe stworzenie. __TOC__ Akcja serialu toczy się w świecie, w którym powstający w wyobraźni ludzi przyjaciele mogą pojawić się w rzeczywistości. Zmyśleni przyjaciele przybierają wszelkie możliwe postaci; mogą wyglądać jak człowiek (np. kopia Maksa wymyślona przez GooOdc. Autobus dla nas dwóch), zwierzęta (np. Pan Zając), postacie z innych seriali animowanych (np. Mojo Jojo) czy też przedmioty (np. Nożyczki). Ich osobowości bywają różne. Zmyślony przyjaciel wydaje się mieć takie same potrzeby jak człowiek i jest częścią tej samej cywilizacji. Stworzenie zmyślonego przyjaciela przebiega w wyobraźni człowieka (najczęściej dziecka, lecz tak naprawdę wymyślić może go każdy, jeśli się do tego przyłoży), a im bardziej on wierzy w jego istnienie, ten w końcu się pojawia. Cechy psychiczne i fizyczne thumb Charakter zmyślonego przyjaciela jest zależny od jego twórcy, co nie znaczy, że jest on ten sam lub podobny. Wręcz przeciwnie, może być odwrotny. Dla przykładu, Maks i Bloo równoważą się nawzajem, Bloo robi rzeczy, które Maks pragnąłby zrobić, gdyby nie był taki nieśmiały. Bloo potrzebuje Maksa, ponieważ bez niego mógłby zniszczyć świat i nie mógł się opanować. Są oni częścią tej samej osoby, bowiem Bloo powstał z umysłu Maksa – razem są jedną postaciąCraig McCracken Interview. Przypadek Maksa i Bloo nawiązuje do twórcy serialu, który obdarzył Bloo charakterem siebie sprzed lat, zaś Maksa charakterem dzisiejszego Craiga (jest to charakter tej samej osoby). Kolejnym przykładem jest Eduardo i Nina Valerosa; Nina żyła przerażona w niebezpiecznej dzielnicy i tylko dzięki Eduardo umiała stawić czoła chuliganom oraz bandytom. Eduardo ją nauczył bycia odważną, czego bardzo potrzebowała. Po raz pierwszy i jedyny w serialu, Beniamin Edward Factor III w odcinku Moja tak zwana żona przytoczył fakt, iż zmyśleni przyjaciele "powinni" być widoczni tylko osobie, która je wymyśliła. Pan Zając wówczas odparł, iż jest różnica między byciem niewidzialnym, a zmyślonym: jeśli przyjaciel zostanie wymyślony, staje się on realny. Najprawdopodobniej w świecie przedstawionym w serialu, wyobraźnia człowieka ma o wiele większe możliwości niż w rzeczywistości. Od pojawienia się zmyślonego przyjaciela liczone są lata, bowiem zmyśleni przyjaciele rosną, lecz nie tak jak ludzie – psychicznie i fizycznie, tylko psychicznie. Pod względem wyglądu, zmyśleni przyjaciele się nie zmieniają: są tacy, jakich ich wymyślono na samym początku. Przykładem jest chociażby Eduardo, który wygląda tak samo, jak wyglądał w czasie, gdy jego twórczyni była małą dziewczynką. Zmyśleni przyjaciele jednak mogą być objęci różnymi dolegliwościami fizycznymi; mogą doczekać się kalectwa, przeziębienia lub wielu innych chorób. Dobrym przykładem jest sytuacja Bloo, który w odcinku Bloo Tube został kaleką oraz Jurka Śluzika, który został okaleczony przez Nożyczki w odcinku Nowy dom Bloo. Wymyślenie przyjaciela thumb|left Głównym motywem stworzenia zmyślonego przyjaciela jest chęć spędzania z kimś wolnego czasu, jeśli dana osoba nie ma takiego kogoś, zaczyna tworzyć zmyślonego przyjaciela. Nie jest to jednak żadna zasada, ponieważ Goo potrafi tworzyć mnóstwo przyjaciół, którzy są jej zupełnie bezużyteczni. Bardzo częsty jest przypadek, w którym dzieci i młodzież po osiągnięciu dojrzałości przestają się interesować swoim zmyślonym przyjacielem i zostawiają go na pastwę losu. Często także winowajcami porzucenia ich są rodzice, którzy zmuszają swoje pociechy do pożegnania się z nierzeczywistymi przyjaciółmi, uznając kontakty z nimi przez swoje dziecko za dziecinne. Wielu zmyślonych przyjaciół bardzo głęboko przeżywa rozstanie (np. Monsieur Oui). W celu zapewnienia opieki wytworom wyobraźni został założony dom przeznaczony dla bezdomnych zmyślonych przyjaciół, kierowany przez podstarzałą panią Foster. Nie znaczy to jednak, że tylko młodzi ludzie mogą wymyślać zmyślonych przyjaciół i że każdemu prędzej czy później zmyślony przyjaciel się znudzi. Istnieją takie wyjątki jak pani Foster oraz Maks. thumb Śmierć Nie wiadomo, co ze śmiercią zmyślonych przyjaciół. Najprawdopodobniej dany przyjaciel znika, gdy każdy (niekoniecznie tylko człowiek) przestaje o nim pamiętać i go sobie wyobrażać. Jednakże podchodzi to pod śmierć naturalną, zatem nie wiadomo nic o tym, aby zmyślony przyjaciel mógł chociażby zginąć w wypadku śmiertelnym. Dziwnym byłoby, gdyby w jego trakcie przyjaciel ot tak wyparował. Trzeba zwrócić uwagę na to, iż Tadek w odcinku Rudy przyjaciel wymyślił Pizzę, której się nie poszczęściło i od razu została przez niego zjedzona. Niewątpliwie scenarzyści nie podjęli tematu śmierci, gdyż uznali go za zbyt drażliwy. Spis zmyślonych przyjaciół Status społeczny Zmyśleni przyjaciele mogą zostać zatrudnieni i utrzymywać swą pensję, w związku z tym prowadzić samodzielne życie. Problem jest wtedy, gdy wytwór imaginacji został wymyślony tak, aby był niezdolny do takiej działalności (jednak nienaumyślnie). Seksualność thumb|Związek Fluffy i Jackiego Kaktusa Nie wiadomo nic na temat związków między zmyślonymi przyjaciółmi lub między zmyślonymi przyjaciółmi a ludźmi. Co prawda, Bloo i Książę z bajki zakochali się we France (człowieku) w odcinku Moja droga Franko, Blooregard omal nie wyszedł za mąż za Niechlujnego Moe (zmyślonego przyjaciela), zaś Fluffy i Jackie Kaktus są parą, nieznane jest zakwalifikowanie tego rodzaju "miłości". O ile jednak miłość pomiędzy zmyślonymi przyjaciółmi można uznać za rzecz normalną, zaskakujący wydaje się możliwy pociąg seksualny zmyślonego przyjaciela do człowieka. Nie wiadomo, czy uznaje się za parafilię libido człowieka do wytworu wyobraźni. Wytwór wyobraźni a wyobraźnia Zmyślony przyjaciel jest w posiadaniu własnej wyobraźni (którą przypisuje także wielu gatunkom zwierząt, nie tylko ludziom), czego dowodem jest wymyślenie przez Bloo swojego alter-ego czy odcinek Udawaj albo nie. Mimo tego, zmyśleni przyjaciele nie są w stanie wymyślić (tj. przywołać do rzeczywistości) innego zmyślonego przyjaciela, o czym dowiadujemy się, gdy Bloo prosi Maksa, żeby mu kogoś wymyślił. Taka możliwość jest u nich jakby zablokowana. Pierwszych zmyślonych przyjaciół wymyślonych przez bardzo małe dzieci, które nie są zbyt kreatywne, określa się mianem Bazgrołów. Agresywni zmyśleni przyjaciele, stworzeni najczęściej przez zbuntowanych nastolatków, nazywani są Extremozaurami. Nauka o zmyślonych przyjaciołach zwie się "wyobraźniologią" (termin wprowadzony został przez Adama i Douglasa, dwóch studentów biologii, którzy kiedyś znaleźli Koko w dżungli). Zobacz też * Twórcy zmyślonych przyjaciół Kategoria:Inne Kategoria:Wyobraźniologia